This invention relates to apparatus and method for coating parts and more particularly to apparatus and method for spray painting parts.
Most parts in modern industrial equipment require some manner of coating or painting to optimize the appearance of the part and/or to protect the part. Many techniques are available for painting parts. Whereas the many available techniques are generally satisfactory in painting parts having only exterior surfaces to be painted or having interior surfaces that are simple and readily accessible, none of the prior art painting techniques provide smooth, even, consistent painting with respect to all surfaces on an intricate part including intricate, blind interior surfaces.